Experiment Escape
by DevilishxAngel
Summary: There are new developments in mutant experiments. The first one escaped and the second one need the kill the other. But the first one gets help from the X-men. It's going to end in bloody fights. But who wins?
1. 1 The escape

_The door was thrown open with a big smack. A girl with long black hair lifted her head immediately. Two big guy's stormed into the room and pulled her out of the corner. She screamed and she struggled to get free, but it didn't help much. She had been in that room for a couple of days now and she hasn't had enough food to keep her strength, she has lost much of her strength. The guy's just dragged her, she was to weak to just walk. Eventually the guy's stopped. The girl lifted her head slow and looked at the man in suit in front her. "Let's begin the experiments" he said with a mean grin on his face. He turned around and walked away. She was gasping for air and her eyes were big of fear. The guy's dragged her to the table and they pulled her on top of it. She screamed and struggled but it didn't help the guys were too strong. She was tided up to the table and the guy's walked away. She couldn't move anymore and her fear grew with every second she was lying there. Suddenly she was blinded by a very bright light and not much later she loses consciousness._

"Don't forget to erase her memory" a dark voice said. "I'm almost done after that I'm going to erase her memory" another voice said. I couldn't open my eyes, but I heard everything they said. I didn't understand what happened to me. "Are you ready? Let the erasing begin" the dark voice said and he laughed in an evil kind of way. Something snapped inside me and I could only feel a lot of anger. I opened my eyes and jumped of the table. I looked at the people and as soon they got closer I began to hiss at them, it scared them a little bit but not enough. Now the guards came in action and walked over to me. "Bad decision" I said with a grin and I scratched them all open and finished them but biting there throat. I stood there and blood was running from my mouth, the doctors were scared and they ran away. I looked at my body and my golden brown skin was gone and it was pale. I also saw that I was naked. I looked around, but I couldn't find any clothes, everything there was machinery.

I heard the alarm and I knew I had to get out of here. I ran to the door and looked for an escape road. Because of my good sense of smell and my sense of hearing I knew how to run to avoid the other guards. Eventually I found my way out and I was outside, it was night and I was in the middle of a forest. I didn't have a lot of time so I just ran away, until I was far enough away from the creepy building.


	2. 2 Who's that girl?

**Logan's POV: **

"Come on Rogue hurry up a bit, I've had enough of the walk. And they guy's at school probably wonder where we are" I said with laughter. "I don't walk that fast as you do!". I sighed and rolled my eyes, I looked over my shoulder at her. "Do you want me to lift you up?" I looked at the path and then I looked at the high trees, it was a beautiful day for a walk through the woods. I haven't heard the footsteps of Rogue anymore and I turned around. "Rogue what is so interesting over there?" I looked at Rogue and she looked with a shocked face to something in the bushes. I sighed again and walked to see what she was looking at. I saw a girl out of consciousness, rolled up like a cat, only wearing a black sweater which was way too big for her. "Let's take her to Professor Xavier, don't you think that is the best thing to do?" Rogue asked anxiety. "Good idea" I only said and I lifted her up and carried her on my shoulder back to the school.

**Jean's POV:**

"Well Xavier she is a mutant, she acts like a cat. She has the sense of smell, the night eyes, she has the hearing of a cat, that's what I'm sure of." I laid down my instruments and looked at Xavier. "She could have the hunting skills, fast reactive power and fear of water. There is some strange thing about her, but I can't explain what it is. There is a part of her that is not human, but I can't say what it is." I turned back the girl on the table and then looked at the computer. "As soon as she wakes up, and she allows me to. I'll run some test to see what it is." I looked at the door, and Logan walked in. "And who and what is she?" he asked and he leaned against the wall. "She is a mutant, she acts like a cat, there is another inhuman part, but I can't figure that out yet. And according to the database her name is Casey Stewart and she is 19 years old. She just finished her college, but is still unemployed." I looked at Logan and he just nodded. "I saw a newspaper report about her." Xavier said. Immediately I looked at Xavier. "She had been missing for a couple of days. Her family and the police are probably still looking for her". I looked back at the girl and saw that her eyes slowly opened.

**Casey's POV: **

As I slowly opened my eyes I saw a woman's face, but it was a bit unclear. When I saw clear I directly looked into a pair a friendly light brown eyes. As soon as I felt like I had the strength to jump up and to run away, I would do that. Just a few seconds Later I jumped of the lab table and landed on my feet low to the ground and looked at the three people in the room. I noticed didn't have the black sweater on that I had stolen, I was naked again. I grabbed the towel from the table and I covered myself up. "What do you want from me?" I said with a hiss. "Haven't you've done enough to me?". I saw the confusion on the three faces. I wasn't going to fall for that simple trick. I mean everybody can fake like they don't know what you're talking about right?

I raised in my full speed and ran to the door although there was a man standing there, but I could handle him. By the way, I'm faster than him. The door opened automatically, but somebody grabbed me by my wrist. Suddenly there was a voice in my head, the voice told me to stay and not run away. I went totally crazy, and I let myself drop on the ground. "STAY OUT OF MY HEAD! I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS!! JUST STOP IT" and it stopped as I was done screaming. When I looked up I saw the man in the wheelchair very close to me. "I'm Charles Xavier, trust me we don't want to hurt you." I shook my head and pulled myself out of the grip from the man at the door. "How the hell can I know that you speak the truth?" I screamed.

I stood up immediately and looked at the man called Xavier. "Convince me to trust you" I said annoyed. "You can sit down if you want, or first take a shower and dress up if you like" he said friendly. "No thanks, I rather stand. I'll take a shower as soon as I get out of here or if you're able to convince me, without any mind tricks like you were using on me a few moments ago". Xavier just nodded and continued speaking. "Let me first introduce you to Jean and to Logan. Logan is the man who found you in the woods, when he was taking a walk with Rogue a fellow mutant." I gave him a stop sign. "What do you mean a fellow mutant? You mean like you all are mutants?". He nodded again. "Yes Casey, Jean's mutant powers are telepathy, telekinesis and mind control. Logan can heal fast, has better senses than humans, a little bit like you have, and Logan has bone claws." He paused for a moment, and I folded my arms and leaned against the wall. "I have the mutant power telepathy just like Jean, but mine is so strong that I can control the mind of others. You're now at my private academy for young mutants. I want to learn the kids to control their powers, and to not live in fear because here they are safe. I have a group of the strongest mutants to protect them and they're called the X-men." When I heard the name of the protector mutants I started to laugh. "Come on, do you really mean all this shit? I mean this all just sounds like you made the whole story up. Mutants aren't safe anywhere! They found me while I wasn't using my powers for years because I was scared they would catch me! And now some crazy dudes did something to me and I don't know what! But I'm getting pretty crazy right now, and it's only getting worse by the minute". He hasn't looked surprised. "If you just let me in your mind for just a moment, then I can help you" I sighed deeply and nodded....

After a few moments Xavier was done reading my mind. It was a strange feeling because every memory I can remember flickered in my head. But before he could talk and tell me about what he came to know about me, a girl walked towards us. It was a girl with to white stripes in her hair. "Excuse me professor, I had a little accident and the bleeding won't stop". As soon as I smelled her blood my mind went crazy, I heavily desired her blood. Xavier looked at me immediately and yelled. "Logan crab Casey tight and get her away from Rogue!" But Logan was to slow, I was already on top of the girl who I pushed on the ground. My fangs grew longer and I grabbed her wrist where the blood came from. But before I could bite her a pair of strong arms grabbed me and dragged me across the hall into another room.

**Logan's POV:**

Of course I had to do the bad job. I was glad that I was just in time, I dragged her to another room. I threw her on the couch that was standing in the room. I looked her into her eyes, but I saw the colour was changed she first had light green eyes, but now her eyes were as red as blood. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled to her. "I....Want....BLOOD!" she jumped from the couch and she pushed me against wall with more power than I expected that she would have. I groaned because it hurt pretty bad. She just looked at my neck and before I could do anything her teeth were in my neck. What I felt at that moment was one of the worst pain ever. I began to feel light in my head and I began to shake. She suddenly stopped and she pushed herself into the corner of the room and made herself as small as possible. I let myself drop on the ground.


End file.
